With the development of science and technologies as well as the society, quantities of mobile and wireless services sharply increase. In the prior art, it is very difficult to fulfill such a requirement by improving spectral efficiency, and it becomes an inevitable trend to use a high frequency band. To meet a future requirement for a high-speed increase of a mobile data rate, a millimetric-wave band has attracted attention of a larger quantity of people because of characteristics such as a short wavelength and a wide band of the millimetric-wave band. However, compared with existing microwave communication, a millimetric wave is more susceptible to rain, air, and the like and is therefore absorbed by the atmosphere, causing a problem such as an increase in a transmission loss. To minimize a transmission loss, using a phased array antenna system having a large array to improve a transmission gain to further improve precision of a beam direction already becomes a problem to be urgently resolved in the industry.
A large-array beamforming technology needs to be used in a phased array antenna system having a large array. At present, schemes of implementing the large-array beamforming technology may be basically classified into three types: a beamforming scheme based on digital precoding, a beamforming scheme based on phase shifters, and a hybrid beamforming scheme based on a digital and analog two-level-controller. However, the beamforming scheme based on digital precoding requires a very large quantity of radio-frequency link analog to digital converters (ADCs)/digital to analog converters (DACs), causing relatively high costs and power consumption in hardware implementation; the beamforming scheme based on analog phase shifters causes flexibility of beam control to be reduced; for the hybrid beamforming scheme based on a digital and analog two-level-controller, a particular deviation in accuracy of a beam direction exists in the scheme. Therefore, how to efficiently perform beamforming communication when costs are properly controlled already becomes a problem to be urgently resolved in the industry.